1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement device and more particularly to a bank-type amusement device in the form of a plush doll or animal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Toy banks, for example in the form and shape of animals, such as the common "piggy bank" have been known for many years. Many of such banks have been constructed in the form of an amusement device or game requiring a particular manual manipulation before the bank will completely accept a coin into a coin receptacle. Such amusement type games associated with a bank to provide an amusing or entertaining course of travel for the coins have been known for many year, for example, as disclosed in the Morrison et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,778.
Additionally, dolls and other toys have been provided with internal mechanisms, operated manually or electrically, which cause the doll or toy to change facial expressions.
The present invention relates to a bank-type amusement device in the form of a toy animal requiring a manual squeezing force in the animal's body for the coin to be completely accepted within a coin receptacle. The squeezing action simultaneously causes distortions in the animal's facial area, simulating a chewing action.